


Would Have Been Friends

by karkatmarxandjohnengels



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Pantoum, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatmarxandjohnengels/pseuds/karkatmarxandjohnengels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pantoum exploring the possibilities of what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Have Been Friends

In another universe, perhaps we could have been friends,

but instead you hoarded power with a cause―

for the means justify the ends;

though you know― the end is fake applause.

You hoarded power with a cause,

for your grief over love did transcend;

though you know― the fake applause

on  _murder_ does depend.

Your grief over love does transcend!

but you lay trapped in revenge’s jaws,

though you know the fake applause

is not for what you intend.

And so you lay trapped in revenge’s jaws,

for the means justify the end.

You stand and watch the fake applause:

In another universe, we would have been friends.


End file.
